Hey Soul Sister
by MissAwesomeness
Summary: A story of TIVA based on Train's song "Hey Soul Sister" NOT a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm baaaack! This is going to be a four or five-part story-let. I was originally going to put this into my other story, "Stars". But I felt like it's going to be to long to be called a oneshot. I'll work on updating this every week. (I promise!) Enjoy!**

**:D**

**Disclaimer: You wouldn't be reading this story if I owned NCIS, you'd be watching it.**

* * *

_**"Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left-side brains."**_

"You were just acting... Right?" Timothy McGee managed to squeak out. He turned to look at the agent on his right. Anthony DiNozzo did not answer; instead he moved the binoculars up to his eyes and stared forward, taking in the scene. Ziva David was in his sights, slouching in her black wire cafe chair, getting a wannabe terrorist to snap their trap. The guy looks nervous; he's twitching in his seat, trying to look like he's done this before.

As Tony observed the scene, he thought about McGee's question,

_"You were just acting... Right?"_

They were acting, acting like they didn't love each other. The words were acting, throwing off whoever was listening. The sex was acting, just for show. Even if he'd wanted it to be real, it was not. His feelings however, those were real.

He thought about Ziva. She was beautiful. She was funny. She was smart and quick witted. She was everything he'd ever wanted, but did she want him back? The more he thought about her, he realized that she was way to good for him. He was afraid of deep commitment. But, the more he thought about loving her, the more that fear slowly melted away.

She too had a fear, a fear of not ever being loved. She was a shell of her former self when they had brought her back from Somalia. However, she was letting her feelings show more and more these days, opening up to them. She wasn't the same Ziva he'd shared a bed with five years ago, she was different.

When they got back to the squad room Tony pulled Ziva aside. He dragged her into the men's bathroom and locked the door. She looked up at him with questioning chocolate brown eyes but, she remained silent.

"Listen Ziva." he gulped, "McLover-boy out there has got me thinking. Thinking about you... and me... together."

He took a step back, in a small amount of shock at what just came out of his mouth. Ziva too was in her own state of shock. She looked up at him. She opened her mouth, but she had no words. She lifted her hand to his cheek and softly caressed it. He took her hand in his,

"So? Together?" he pulled her hand up to his mouth and brushed it with his lips. Ziva paused.

"Together." she nodded and pulled his waist to hers. He flashed that big DiNozzo grin of his and cupped her face in his hands. She leaned forward until their lips were only a breath apart. He bridged the gap between and gave her the sweetest kiss she'd ever had. She felt as if the world had stopped spinning, just for them. They were in slow motion, completely happy being right there in the men's room. He broke off the kiss and smiled,

"It's about time." She smiled and gave his cheek a tap. They left the bathroom with joyful spirits and secret smiles. They knew nothing would ever be the same again, but they didn't care. They were in love.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooooooo...? Watcha think? I decided to split it into parts because I think it will end up flowing better. The next part will be up around next week! Anyways, it would be lovely if you reviewed my story because reviews are love.**

**click it. I dare you.**

**V  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2 of the 5 part saga is here! YAY! Enjoy the Tiva-ness.**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha... no.  
**

* * *

_**"The smell of you in every single dream I dream."**_

Ziva David walked into the bullpen on a bright and sunny Wednesday morning in high spirits. She had a great run this morning, it was beautiful outside. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, she was feeling great. Today was a special day.

She placed her gear next to her desk, truly hoping she wouldn't need it today. It was too nice of a day for death. She started up her computer, and since no one was around in the bullpen yet, she put headphones in her ears and turned on the iPod Abby had gotten her. She was checking her email when she felt a faint tap on her right shoulder. She took the headphones out of her ears and turned her head. Nothing, she saw no one around. She shrugged it off as her imagination and went back to checking her email. A minute later she felt another tap, slightly harder than the first one. This time it definitely was not her imagination. She stood up and took out her gun.

"Woah Ziva!" Tony DiNozzo called, as he stood up from his crouched position. "I was just messing with you, no need to pull a gun. After all, you wouldn't want to hurt me on this very special day." Tony walked over to his desk with his arms up in surrender, opened his top drawer and pulled out a small box.

"I was going to give this to you later but since Gibbs and McGee aren't here, you get it now." He walked over to her and placed the box in her hands.

She took the box with questioning eyes. After confirming that no one was around she pulled the red ribbon off the top of the box before ripping off the golden paper that covered a blue box underneath. She glanced up at him,

"Go on," He chuckled. "Open it!" She pulled the top of the blue box back to reveal a beautiful bottle. She carefully slid the bottle the rest of the way out and placed the empty box on her desk.

"Perfume?" she questioned as she looked up into his sparkling emerald green eyes.

"I was walking through Macy's looking for a present for you when one of those ridiculous salespeople sprayed me with that." he grinned, "I instantly knew that I had found your gift."

She opened the bottle and the smell of a dozen fresh red roses enveloped her.

"It is perfect." she smiled, spraying some on her neck. "Thank you_ amore_." Tony flashed his trademark DiNozzo grin and started to walk back to his desk.

"Oh and Tony." Ziva called.

"Yes Sweet-cheeks?"

"Happy six months, My Little Hairy Butt."

He turned back around to face her and instead was greeted with her soft lips. As he pulled her closer he promised himself that this would not be the last time her lips would meet his today.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a crazy week. I only really had time to update this story for Ya'llz. I made a Tiva icon, you can see it if you go on my profile. Oh, and while you're there you can look at my other stories. :D **

**It's also almost my birthday so you know what would be a great birthday present? REVIEWS! **

**l  
**

**V  
**


End file.
